Sonya and Spottedstripe
Prologue My name is Spottedstripe. I was once a kittypet but now I roam the woods. I've learned some things like how to catch prey and how to defend myself if I run into a badger or something else. I have also learned to talk bird, squirrel, and mice. I sniffed the air. I smelled a strong scent of mice... close. I walked in the direction the smell took me with my eyes closed. THWUNK!!!!! Maybe I should keep my eyes open so I don't run into anymore trees. When I finally saw a building that I remembered calling them houses when I was a kittypets. Although it was red I had never seen a house that was this red in life. When I got closer I saw it had a big white X in the front. It was very strange. I entered it ready for anything that would attack. Instead of being attacked I almost had a heart attack. There was a sound that I had never heard before. I was afraid then realized that if it wasn't in a blocked-off spot then it would be able to get out because the doors were closed. I relaxed my shoulders. When I saw what was in the big room I gasped. There was a huge animal just standing there as if it wasn't surprising to see me. Maybe there were some barn cats in here. Then one of the cats walked up to me. :"Who are you?" it asked. :"I'm Spottedstripe." I replied. :"Why are you here?" He asked. :"Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you would mind." I said. "Anyway what's your name?" :"Well I really don't have a name but you can call me Hay. These are my other friends. This is Indigo, Flower, Midnight, and Lucky. Oh and that over there in the stall is a horse named Sonya. Any questions?" :I was speechless. "Um...Uh..Yeah does anyone else live here?" :"Uuuuummm... Oh the twoleg. His name is George." :"What the heck is a twoleg?"I exclaimed. "Oh. Right. A twoleg is what kittypets call oh... um... OH!!!! People. :"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!! So you just sit around here? Doesn't that seem a little boring to you too?" :"No, you don't understand. We do lots of things around here. Especially when George comes out. He usually comes out once a day. You'll see tomorrow. You look exhausted! Get some rest. Here I can show you where we sleep." :When we finally got to the thing they called a hayloft, as soon as I sat down I fell asleep. Chapter 1 When I woke up the next morning I saw that no one was there. I went outside and saw them playing together. I went up and I asked where breakfast was. "Oh, you can catch it on your own. You now how to right?" Hay said. "Yeah of course I do.I've done it before a bunch of times. See ya in a little bit!" "Okay we'll be waiting for you!" As I went of into the woods I saw a mouse. Just as I had gotten into pouncing position I noticed a big animal over by the stream. I looked at it for a little more when it turned around. I could tell by the look on it's face he didn't want me there. I ran as fast as I could looking back every so often. Finally I was back at the barn. :"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS BY THE STREAMS?" I yelled. :"What? Oh, badgers you didn't go near one did you?" :"Ummmm..." :"What were you thinking you could have been killed!!!!" :"You didn't tell me that there were giant things that could kill you!" I retorted. :"I'm sorry I didn't warn you." Hay said. :"It's okay. But is there anything else that could kill me around here?!" :"Ummmmmmmm... let me see... Nope!!!!" Hay said. He sounded joyful but I'm not quite sure why. Then a door opened and a grown man stepped out into the barn. It must have been George. When he saw me he looked angry but then his expression changed to happiness. I couldn't tell what he was saying but I knew that he was happy I was there. He scooped me up and cradled me. I pawed at his face playfully. "OWWWWWWW!!!!!" I could understand that! He ran inside. :"Gosh, he's such a baby!" I said. " I was just trying to be cute! Honest!" :"I know but next time please sheath your claws." Indigo said. :"Now before he gets back what do you say we go play in the woods?" Suggested Midnight. :"Yeah I think a little fresh air would be good for us." Said Lucky. :"Who wants to go ask Sonya to come?" Asked Flower. :"The horse?" I asked. "How's she gonna get out of there?" I wondered out loud. :"You'll see. I can go get her." Volunteered Indigo. And before I could ask another question Sonya was out of there and running to greet us. :"Hey! I see your new here." Sonya said. :"Umm how am I understanding the words she's saying? Am I hallucinating?" :"No She can speak cat. She learned from all of us. All of us know horse too." Explained Flower. :"Let's go! I want to go explore the woods!" I could tell that Lucky was getting impatient. :"Okay. Here comes George we should really go!!!!" Exclaimed Midnight Everyone scurried behind different trees. We could hear George starting to yell at me even before he saw none of us were there. Then we went off into the woods. Chapter 2 When I woke up I saw a bunch of cats i didn't know staring at us. :"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Demanded a blazing orange tom. :"Who's Thunderclan?" I wondered out loud. :"Ha!! Don't play that game with me! Everyone in the forest knows who Thunderclan is." :"Ummm... I don't know who Thunderclan is." Hay said as he pushed his way to the front of the pack. :"What is your name?" Asked a ginger she-cat :"My name is Hay and these are my friends. Flower, Lucky, Midnight, Indigo, and our newest cat, Spottedstripe. Hold on one second for our last member...SONYA!!" A second later Sonya came thundering into the camp. When the Thunderclan cats saw Sonya they were a little surprised but the closer she got the more their expressions changed from smug to terrified. When Sonya was standing in front of them they looked up at her as if she was a monster, which to them she probably was. Before the barn cats even could blink the Thunderclan cats were running at full speed to the camp. Sonya felt a little bad knowing that she was the reason they had run off. She had never felt this way before because the barn cats had never left her out of anything no matter what it was. All the cats sensed that she felt this way. So they tried to cheer her up by asking to do her favorite thing. Racing, which they all hated seeing as how they never won. So it was basically just running. But they all knew that that was the only thing that would cheer her up. "Hey Sonya, ya wanna race?" hay asked. "No thanks, you guys I just want to be alone right now." Sonya said as she walked away towards a big shady tree. Everyone knew it wasn't their fault but they still felt bad. "I would kill one of those stupid Thunderclan cats If i knew where they were." Lucky said. I think everyone of us feels that way." Hay knew that he spoke for everyone as soon as he said that. As spoon as they stopped talking it started to drizzle rain. Then everyone parted to find some shelter for the night. Chapter 3 I was the first one up so I decided to go hunt some for everyone. We were close to the river so I had to be alert and careful. I felt good listening to the birds and the river splashing until i remembered the night before. Sonya had felt really bad. I tried to push that past me as i saw a big juicy crow. It was hard but as soon as I thought I could give to Sonya I could concentrate a lot better. I crouched and approached the bird. It saw me and i stopped immediately. I guess the fatter the bird the stupider the bird. I jumped for it and it flew a little bit to my right. I lunged again and it did the same thing this happened several times before I caught it. I was so tired I could barely bring it back to the trees. when i finally got there I woke everyone since the sun was straight over us. When I woke up Sonya it took some other cats. o.k. It took all the cats.she's one heavy horse. Not that all horses are light as clouds. Sonya ate some then went back to the spot where she had slept the night before. Her eyes were open so she wasn't sleeping but she definitely didn't feel like racing or anything. We all felt horrible even though it wasn't any of our faults. She had never acted this way before. They were all so worried. "What should we do?" Asked Midnight. "I'm not sure if there is anything we can do." Hay told everyone. "Maybe we should just leave her alone for the rest of the day." Suggested Lucky. "That sounds like a good plan." Said Hay So for the rest of the day they all hunted and stayed to themselves after they learned that Sonya felt like they all disliked her since they were all together but they didn't invite her to come along. After a day of nothing but feeling lonely and bored they all went to sleep. The next morning they all woke to find that Sonya was gone. Chapter 4 "Where's Sonya?!" Asked Hay, of course being the first one to notice that she was gone.(He woke up really early in the morning.) "GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!! He makes to much noise..." Indigo commented, very sleepily.(She likes to sleep till about 2:00.) "Guys! Wake up!!!!! Sonya's gone!!!!!!!" Hay cried obviously very worried. He could hear lots of moans and groans, but he didn't care. He needed to find Sonya now. He was the leader of this group and he would not just ignore when one of his friends was gone. Spottedstripe stood up very quickly and started sniffing around for any scents of Sonya. Hay knew that they were already very close even thought they had only known eachother for about 2 days. "She went this way!" Spottedstripe exclaimed. "You go on and I'll wake the rest of them!" Hay responded. Spottedstripe was running towards the east before Hay even finished the sentence. Spottedstripe was ripping her way through branches,twigs,shrubs, or anything else that got in her path. She was determined to find her friend. Spottedstrippe stopped in her tracks as she saw the same exact beaver she had seen earlier. This is for Sonya! Spottedstripe thought as she barreled towards the beaver. Chapter 5 The closer I got to the beaver, the more I wanted to back out. I kept reminding myself of Sonya. My best friend. The sweetest most wonderful, polite, optomistic animal in the world. If something had gotten her upset, it wasn't something small and petty. The beaver had spotted me by now and I was still about 20 yards away from it. I heard a thundering sound but didn't turn my head, for if I did it might cost me my life. Out of now where came Sonya, racing and then turned quickly and I thought she was going to run like a kitty-pet would. She suprised me when she bucked and kicked as hard as she could and the beaver was knocked down. (obviously.) As she walked toward me she stepped on the beavers body just to make sure it was dead. I let out a chuckle and then Sonya tossed her head and said "You should go." "No I'm not leaving until you come with me. You had me worried! I almost ran away to find you!" I exclaimed. "No I can't go back. You are cats and I'm a horse! We're different and obviously your kind can't stand me. It made me feel like I was some kind of outcast!" "Your not! They just haven't seen a horse before and it scared them!" "But the thought that if someone looks at me and is scared? How would you feel if I saw you and spooked because I had never seen a cat before?" "You would never do that! And If you did I wouldn't take it the best but then my best friend would come and make me feel better." I said hoping that she would get the hint. Sonya turned and started trotting along. "Where are you going?!" I yowled. "They're this way. I can smell them. Are you coming?" she said looking at me. I sprinted at my fullest stride while Sonya cantered on my right. I was happy I had gotten her to come back. Category:Ivy's Fanfics